Untitled
by Yue Hime
Summary: InuNaru As the Team Seven was walking in a forest, they heard battle sounds. At their arrival, they saw a strange man battling a woman of no older than earlytwenties. Who was that woman? Why does Kakashi seemed to reconized her? KakaKag
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners. 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hey! Here's the newly created story! Although I had this idea in my head for a Loooooog time, I never wrote it down on paper. And now, I finally made my decision to write it down and put it on ;) **

**This story is currently called Untitled, and will stay if I didn't find some original and appropriate title for it. So, if you want the title to be more interesting (I'm sure you all do), PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING! Thank you! **♥

**I hope that this story is not too much of a disappointment and you guys will love it. **

**Anyhow, Enjoy! **♥

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

"**Blah**" – Jutsu

"**Blah" **– Bijuu speaking

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Untitled

By Yue Hime

Chapter 1 – Prologue

-

They were walking in the forest that morning. It was autumn, the leaves of multiple warm colors were slowly falling from their respectable trees. Read, gold and different shades of orange created a beautiful painting where the Team Seven was centered.

Kakashi was reading his little orange Icha Icha Paradise lazily like everyday. Occasionally, he let out some perverted giggles from his mouth. His silvery hair was spiky as usual and they shone under the bright sun. His Sharingan eye was hid behind his Konoha Headband as his black mask hid the most features of his face. No one had ever seen his face. Except for his parents and… No, he wasn't going to drown himself in the memories now…

Sakura wasn't fawning over Sasuke like she always does. No, she was more in deep thoughts, which was very rare, in other words, never. And so, Sasuke didn't occupied her thoughts…

…

…

…

Okay, maybe a tiny little bit in the deepest of her mind… Honest! So, what was she thinking about, or rather, who? Why Kakashi-sensei of course! Our little Sakura was all grown up! Sure, she still liked, or loved, Sasuke-kun. But she began to think that it was _'her'_ Kakashi-sensei that was more of her type. Despite he had 8 or so years older than her; he was still a very good choice. After all, didn't her father have 8 years older than her mother? Wait, was it 8 years? Maybe 10? Awwww… his shinning silvery hair looks so… Wow! It's like it was tempting her to run her fingers in their soft locks… Ah, his bored eyes were gazing on her… AHHHH!!

Sasuke was also in deep thoughts. Naruto got on his nerves a lot. Too much! He couldn't take it that Naruto was more powerful than him, the sole survivor of the almighty Uchiha Clan! He growled inwardly; how could he defeat Itachi and get revenge on his family if he couldn't even beat a dobe?!

Naruto was thinking of a lot of things that were more merrily. Ramen of course! He smiled; he was a great addicted to ramen, yet he was not that much of idiot that people believed. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was the heir and the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. No one actually knew that, except for Tsunade-baba and Ero-sannin. Of course, Sandaime-jiji knew also, but he was dead; Naruto sobered up. That damn snake, the next time he'll see him, he's going to shed that damn traitor into pieces! Everything about that blond idiot was a scheme of the three up mentioned. It was designed to keep the villagers' anger at bay, by showing that he had no what-so-ever ill intents and defense against them. Of all the things he had to change, his eternal love for the God of Ramen hadn't change. Perhaps it was genetic? After all, his father was also a fanatic of The Almighty Ramen God…

Each of the members of the Team Seven were lost in thoughts until the sounds of a heated battle reached their ears. Curious like cats, the Team Seven and their Jounin sensei went to check out what was happening not so far away…

They arrived at a wide cleaning to see a young woman who seemed of barely twenty. She was fighting a man in some kind of baboon suit. Her raven black hair composed of some midnight blue highlights was whipping around her as she concentrated to evade all those tentacles that the demon-looking man was throwing at her. Her deep blue kimono was covered in blood as she jumped from one branches of the trees to another. Putting her sword back to where it belonged, she brought her hands together and started to make handseals.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan**!" she yelled out and a dragon made of flame appeared of the nowhere. The minds of the spectators raced very fast; that was one of the high-ranked jutsu of Konoha! How could a stranger know it?! The demon seemed to be confused and surprised as well, but he recovered very fast.

"Ku ku ku… My little miko, I never knew you have other tricks in your sleeves… But no worry, your little tricks wont work on me again! And this time, you little friends wont be here to save your life again!" with a final evil laugh, he regenerated his lost arm and began to created miasma around the clearing.

"Kuso!" cursed the woman as she took out a mask and put it on. That's when she saw the Team 7. She cursed again and teleported herself in front of the shinobi. Then, without any handseals, a pinkish blue barrier appeared and shielded them against the dark miasma.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura, with some quivers in her voice.

The woman's deep and empty eyes bore into her own emerald green ones and spoke. "Kagome." Her voice was cold but it was extremely melodious. Then, she returned to the fight.

Naruto watched the girl with admiration in his eyes. She didn't even know them, yet she protected them from that evil-feeling miasma. She's definitively raised a notch in his esteem; even though he didn't knew if she was a friend or a foe.

Sasuke stared with greed the girl with the raven black hair. She was perfect. After he got his revenge, he'll revive his clan with her. No matter if she was older than him, she'll do well for their future children. In his subconscious, Sasuke didn't even thought about getting her consent and that, my friends, would cost him dearly in the future…

Kakashi's only eyes widened in surprise. Kagome… No! It couldn't be! She was dead! She… No, he won't go there. She died protecting him… just like Obito did… Kagome… he never got the change to tell her he loved her; then she was ripped from him. Damn that fox! No, he didn't hate Naruto; after all, he did save others from the Kyuubi. No, he hated the Kyuubi! That demon from the Hell…!! It was no way that this fighter was his sweet Kagome. But his barrier... Only the Higurashi could do them… And his Kagome was one…

The miasma got thicker and thicker, they couldn't see a thing now. Suddenly, the fighting noises stopped all together and the miasma and the barrier disappeared.

Everything was cleared again and the Team Seven saw Kagome's trembling and blood-covered form slowly got up. The sunlight flashed through the thick branches and leaves of the trees and the Team Seven distinguished a silver trail made by a crystal tear on her cheek. Then, she wobbled and the shinobi raced there and Kakashi caught her in his arms.

"Sango… Inuyasha… Miroku… Kirara…. I-I did it…" she whispered as the wind started to picked up. She then closed her eyes and fell into the well-welcomed unconsciousness…

-

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TBC**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-**

**Jutsu:**

**Katon: Karyu Endan** – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

-

I do hope that this is acceptable. And please review and tell me what do you think; after all, this is my first Inu/Naru crossie… ♥

And also, please suggest me what title should this story have. If it's in Japanese, please sent me the translation as well!

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! ♥

Yue Hime


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome!

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners. 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Konnichiwa minna-san! How are you? Am I fast? Wow, I'm impressed by myself… ;) lol. Also, a big Thank You for all of you who had reviewed. I really enjoyed reading your reviews and comments. **

**Anyhow, Enjoy! **♥

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

"**Blah**" – Jutsu

"**Blah" **– Bijuu speaking

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Untitled

By Yue Hime

Chapter 2 – Kagome?!

-

She felt that she was floating in a somewhat cool liquid… yet, she didn't feel the coldness that it was spreading… no, she felt that she was being comforted. Why and how? She had no idea… then, she was aware of a warm feeling that overlapped her.

"Kagome…" A voice called out to her. It was a male and was very familiar to her… Who…? Who are you? She wanted to ask; yet no son escaped her lips. How…? Why can't she speak…? What was wrong…?!

"Kagome…" That voice, here it went again! Who was he? Why can't she speak?! Somebody help her…?!

"Kagome…"

Just as she started to panic, a blind light erupted in front of her. Then, she knew no more…

-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-

"Ugh…"

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! She stirred!" an unknown voice called out. Kagome refrained to cover her ears at the loud and annoying voice booming beside her. She could still not open her eyes: it was too bright.

"Ugh…" she groaned again. This time, the loud and annoying voice didn't screeched; thanks god. A more calm voice spoke to her.

"How are you feeling?" It asked.

Kagome moaned, "too bright…" the voice didn't reply; instead, the light decreased.

"Thank you." She opened her eyes, finally.

She was in a hospital, Kagome noted. "Who are you?" she asked the blond woman with a green kimono in front of her.

The woman frowned. "I take that you aren't from here, am I wrong?"

Kagome looked at her with suspicion in her eyes. Though that woman looked familiar somehow to her eyes. "No, I'm not." She replied, on guard. That woman won't be able to make her reveal anything without proving herself worth of Kagome's past. After all, Kagome did learn from the best of the best: her Nii-sama, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Land.

The woman sighed. "I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure. Who are you?"

"K-Konohagak-kure?!" Kagome's eyes widened; no wonder she found Tsunade so familiar. That's her aunt that she was speaking with!

Tsunade's eyebrow rose a notch, "I take that you knew where you are…?"

"W-wait wait wait… I'm in Konoha?!"

"Of course you are!"

"Oh my god…" Kagome murmured. "I can't believe it…!" her eyes were filling by tears. "I'm finally home…"

"Home?"

Kagome brushed her tears away. "Yes home… auntie…"

If possible, Tsunade would be looking as a gaping fish, though it didn't happened for she was the Hokage. "A-auntie…?!?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Kagome!"

"NANI?!" the Hokage's shout could be heard in all Konoha. Everyone wondered what had happened to make their Hokage that surprised.

"KAGOME?!?!"

"Hai…" she was looking down at her hospital sheet, knowing that she'll be scowled badly. Of everything she had expected, she had not expected to be hugged in death by the big-breast woman. "C-can't b-breath!"

"Oh sorry!" Tsunade quickly let go of her. "My my, you have grown Kagome…" she smiled at Kagome before turning serious again.

"Tell me, who was you were battling against? Kakashi and-"

"KAKA-KUN?!"

"Yes, Kakashi. As I was saying, Kakashi and his students were-"

"STUDENTS?!"

"Yes, students! Now, would you mind stopping interrupt me?!"

"Hai…" Kagome scratched her sheepishly.

"Good, now, as I was saying, Kakashi and his students found you battling with some man in a baboon suit… Would you mind explain that to me?"

Kagome immediately darken. Her eyes were hiding behind her bangs and she began to shake.

"Kagome…" Tsunade instantaneously came beside her niece and gave her a hug. Nothing that bear hug mind you…

Kagome said nothing but buried her head and cried her heart out in Tsunade's arms. Neither said anything and stayed there for hours…

-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-

"Tsunade-sama, is that girl alright?" asked Sakura. True, that girl Kagome was nothing to her. But she was a very nice girl wasn't she? Besides, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei were with her. After all, she had to make the pretty side of her showing in front of these two bishonen to gain their affection, right?

Tsunade sighed, looking directly into Kakashi's serious and alert eyes, and spoke. "Kagome is alright, though she suffers from more than physical wounds."

"What do you mean by that Tsunade-sama?" asked the confused Team Seven's sensei.

"…Well… It seems that Kagome is suffering from psychologically wounds than those that she had received from that baboon suit man you all were talking about…" sighing again, she shuffled the monstrous piles of papers on her desk and spoke. "Now, return to our business. You all did well in that C-ranked mission so here is your check. Remember that don't let the fact that you had received a somehow higher ranked mission goes into your head. It's definitively not a daily fact. Got that?"

At the three genins' nods, she dismissed them and turning to Kakashi before he puffed out. "I need to talk to you."

Kakashi gave a nod at his students and waited till they were out of earshot and asked. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade gave the Jounin a serious and warning stare before turning her gaze toward the window, where the whole scenery of Konohagakure played.

"Kakashi. To answer the question that had been bothering you… Yes."

"Uh, Hokage-sama? Would you mind elaborate a little?"

"Kakashi, this girl you found in the forest is indeed our Higurashi Kagome…!"

"NANI?!" Kakashi yelled out and his students who were already outside looked at the building with wonder. Their sensei never had shown his surprise with a yell like that before… what Tsunade-sama told him to make him in such a state…?

"KAGOME?!"

"Funny, you had a pretty similar reaction of Kagome before…"

"Hokage-sama, it's not the time for sarcasm! Please, tell me! Is that really my Kagome…?!"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a frown then sighed; young man these days… Never had any respect for the Elders… Not that she found herself old that is…

"Hai, she is our Kagome… Your childhood sweetheart."

Kakashi had blushed into a red tomato. Funny, she should tease him more often. It's not everyday that we saw _the_ Bachelor of Konoha showing these kinds of emotion before…!

-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

TBC

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-

Whew, another chapter finished… xDD I hope you all had enjoyed it. I do enjoy writing it though… XD And also, could people suggest a title for me? I do received some and I'm very grateful; though I need more so I can finally choose what is the best…

Anyways, till next time!

Yue Hime


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback no Jutsu

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners. 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I apologize for the wait. I hope you like this chapter; I struggle much with it. And it still doesn't match to what I had in mind… but I just can't write down what I wanted. –Sigh– It's hard…. And you can see that there are some of the things that I left unsaid. That's mostly because I don't know how to write it down… Oh my, next chapter will be difficult to write! –Sigh– **

**But since I'll be going to vacation soon, and I won't be really able to write during a long time (2 months), I'll post this before I go to vacation... I'll try to finish the next chapter of Truth before I go to vacation but I can't promise anything... I'm sorry... Anyways, thankyou for all the great praises and encouragements that you all gave me. I'm really happy... 3**

**Oh and there's an Omake at the end.**

**P.s. HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED/ADD ME TO THEIR FAVORITE LIST/ADD ME TO THEIR ALERT LIST/ADD ME TO A C2!! I luv you all!! **♥

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy! **♥

**BETA'D**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

"**Blah**" – Jutsu

"**Blah" **– Bijuu speaking

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Untitled

By Yue Hime

Chapter 3 – Flashback no Jutsu

-

Kagome gazed out the window beside her bed at the beautiful sunset that gave a warm shade to her beloved village, Konohagakure. Kaka-kun... it had been a while since she had last seen him... 15 years actually... Ironic, it was the same day that she had lost her blood family... and of course, her beloved village to the Kyuubi. What would he be thinking of her now...? She had become a different person... Would he still recognize her...? She had changed, so was he... Could they still return to their past? Would he still accept her as she was...? She had no one now... Tsunade was now the Hokage of Konoha; she wouldn't have time for her now.

Besides, Kagome was a woman now... Most of her blood family had already succumbed against the Kyuubi's attack years ago. And now... Kagome gulped down her tears... her near-family friends were dead... and her adopted Nii-sama Sesshoumaru was out of her reach. She really had no one now... Besides Kaka-kun and Tsunade, she was alone...

The door cracked open. Kagome slowly turned around to see her visitor. Her eyes widened before she adopted the favorite mask of her Nii-sama: the mask of emotionless indifference. "Kaka-kun..." she whispered before she could stop herself.

"Kagome..." Kakashi stared at her with a lost look in his eyes. "You..."

-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-

Kakashi stood in front of the Hospital, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The white orchids... Kagome's favorite. She was so much like those white flowers; so pure, yet alluring. Kagome... it had been so long. She was away for so long... yet her raven black hair, her beautiful sapphire eyes and her refreshing yet fragile scent still stayed in his mind, taunting him, making her impossible for him to forget. She had been his first friend, his first real friend. She was his childhood crush. She had been everything to him. She was there when his father committed suicide, when he had been having dark thoughts, when he had been down. She was always there for him, with him. And then... the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. She, as the daughter of the Feudal Lord, was escorted to safety. While all the shinobi of the village were preparing for the battle, he was saying his goodbyes to her. Then, she went away... and he went to battle.

**_Flashback no Jutsu_**

_It was a bloody massacre... the Kitsune Youkai was clawing, smashing and burning the shinobi of the Village. Kakashi was growing more and more tired. His chakra was almost non-existent. He knew that if this continued, he would die soon. The Kyuubi no Kitsune in front of him snarled when the kunai that Kakashi threw before landed on the middle of its paw. It hissed loudly before lifting its uninjured paw and smashing it down toward Kakashi. The latter was too much exhausted to move, so he closed his eyes and waited for his demise..._

_Yet, to his surprise, the blow didn't land on him. He opened his eyes and found someone erecting a barrier to protect him. The blood in his veins stopped flowing for a second while his brain analyzed the information. The only person who could erect a barrier like this would be someone of the Higurashi Clan. And they were being escorted to somewhere safe... Could it be...? Kagome!! His mind screamed at him. "Kagome..."_

_The said girl glanced at him from her shoulder and smiled beautifully. "Silly Kaka-kun, you really think that I would leave you alone?"_

_Then, turning serious, she returned to staring at the beast that was trying to tear apart the barrier. Her face was contorted in concentration while some beads of sweat ran down her face._

_"Kaka-kun, prepare yourself, I won't be able to hold this barrier much longer..."_

_Just as she was finishing her sentence, the barrier broke under the intense attacks of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With a scream, Kagome was sent flying. She landed hard on the ground and didn't move... Kakashi saw red. He pushed his body and got up shakily. He took his last kunai and slashed the beast with force. Even without anymore chakra, he injured the beast. His anger fuelled his force and the beast howled in pain. Making use of this momentary distraction, Kakashi pushed himself backwards and rushed to Kagome's side. She was still unmoving on the ground and a fine trail of blood dripped from her head. Shakily, Kakashi took her pulse. It was beating, although quite weak. He breathed a sight of relief, for now. By then, the Fox recovered from its momentary pain, and began to furiously swipe its claws at Kakashi. The latter tried his best to defend himself but his force was leaving him. While trying to protect Kagome's unconscious form, he blocked the attacks of the fox with difficulties... that's when the Kyuubi slashed Kakashi across and sent him flying. He landed with a big thump and couldn't move his body anymore._

_Just as he was waiting for death to claim him, a faint yet familiar barrier surrounded him._

_Kagome... but the protection was broken quite easily by the Kyuubi's youkai. The clashing between the Kyuubi's youkai and Kagome's spiritual energy caused a black hole opening. It was sucking everything that was close to it. The Kyuubi roared once again and with a swing of its massive paw, sent Kagome flying in the air toward the tear in the air. The black hole reacted instantaneously and sucked Kagome's unconscious form into its endless black world. Kakashi watched everything unfold in front of his eyes, unable to do anything. He tried to force his body to move forward to catch Kagome but it was so worn out that all he could do was to stay on the spot. Horror filled his eyes as he watched the one precious to him getting sucked out of his life. He screamed. Hard, filled with pain. Then... he blacked out, accepting his fate..._

_**Kai!**_

He became aloof from that fateful day. In one night, he lost two of his precious people: his sensei and his best friend-turned-crush. He submerged himself in training, trying to forget his regrets. Until today... Kagome had returned to his life. What would she think of him? Would she be able to accept his changes? Would she still be the same? Numerous questions tormented his mind… Breathing deeply, Kakashi entered the hospital...

-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

TBC

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-**

**-OMAKE-**

"Please!"

"No Naruto."

"Awww, come on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"But-"

A tic.

"Please!"

The tic increased.

"NO!"

"But-"

BANG

"OW!"

"Told you Naruto: NO!"

"But-"

"No is a no Naruto!"

"But Sakura-chaaaaaan!"

"NO!"

Bang

"Ouch..."

"Hmph, serves you right!"

"Che, dobe."

"Shut up Teme!"

Bang.

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A TEME!"

Naruto rubbed his head throbbing in pain.

"Awww, come on!"

"No."

"But Sasuke-teeeeeeemeeeeee!!!!" whined Naruto.

A punching sound was heard, followed by an agonizing yell and a girl's voice screaming. "DON'T CALL MY SASUKE-KUN A BASTARD!!"

"You're evil Sakura-chan... " Cried Naruto.

A tick appeared on Sakura's enorm-... euh, I mean normal... forehead.

"BAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OW!"

Sasuke could only sigh. Why was he being stuck with those weirdoes again? Oh yeah, right, revenge... but sometimes he would wonder if it was all worth it... sigh.

"I'm going home..."

"WAIT FOR ME SASUKE-KUN!!" the annoying pink-haired Fangirl ran after the Avenger, leaving Fishcake there, pouting.

"Aww... And I wasn't even asking them to go eating ramen with me... All I wanted to do was to go visit kagome-chan..."

In the far distance, a girl's wail can be heard.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

**-End OMAKE-**

Ouf, this is finally finished… Don't ask me why did I write that Omake… I have no idea myself. -sweatdrop- But I had fun writing it… xD Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed this little chapter. Since I have difficulty with the mushy stuffs that were supposed to be in this chapter, I put the past of Kagome and Kakashi. It will have other flashbacks in this story, I just don't know when, yet… n.n;; The next chapter is not in the process of writing, yet. I just have too much things to do… and it doesn't help that I just failed something in Spanish… so yeah… And also, the next chapter will contain mushy stuffs. And I warn you in advance that it would be hard for me to write. When I'm in difficulty of writing something, it'll be processing slowly… I hope you understand. Please review! Seriously, reviews make me guilty… and when I'm guilty, I tend to try to write faster… and while I don't/hate and would never hold the stories for reviews, I appreciated that people reviewed. See ya guys! ♥

**IMPORTANT note for you guys: Check my profile for regular updates. Unlike other authors, I don't put author's notes anymore. So the only option for you if you want to know the chapter's status, go to my profile. I'll try to update it the more I can... n.n**

YH


	4. Chapter 4: New Step: Acceptance

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Well, well, well… Look who's back… Your favorite author! Yeah, yeah, I know… In my dreams… -. -"

Bah, I'm tired of apologizing each time, so I'm sparing you the horror… This chapter has been so troublesome, but I'm happy that I finally got it done… You'll have to thank my friend Steph for the update… I guess I was tired of her keeping bugging me for an update…. Sigh.

Oh, and it has **NOT** been Beta'd since my beta and friend Lynn is enduring the most important weeks of her Last year of High School, and I don't want to add more things on her. I understand that the mistakes in this chapter would irk the most of you, but I hope that you'll forgive this humble authoress and enjoy the chapter anyway!

**Ummm, warning!** OCCness alert! Don't kill mehhh! –Hiding in fear-

**Dedication:** Even though she's bugging me a lot, this chapter is still dedicated to Steph, who had managed to get my lazy ass back into the conception of this chapter…

**Stephy **–Consider this chapter as the second part of your birthday present!! :3 (p.s. you still have to find me a new "pseudo"!)

_Length:__ 2763 words without the headers and ANs._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

"**Blah**" – Jutsu

**"****Blah" **– Bijuu speaking

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Untitled**

**By Yue Hime**

**Chapter 4 – New Step: Acceptance**

…

The first thing Kakashi encountered as he stepped into Kagome's hospital room was the wonderful scent of orchids that was her signature. He deeply breathed while thinking how much he had missed that calming fragrance…She had been away for so long… He suddenly felt extremely nervous; sweat formed in the middle of his palms. He clenched and unclenched his fist to relieve some tension. He deeply breathed; it was at times like this that he was thankful to his ever-faithful black facecloth that hid his face and thus masked the emotions that was displaying on it. If not for the fast and loud beatings of his heart giving him away, no one would ever guess his erratic feelings.

She was alive after all… after all those years yearning for her return, she was finally here… He stared at her, drinking the sight in front of him. She was still the same, if not prettier. Her hair was still so luscious, black as the raven's feathers, falling as a cascade to the middle of her back… It glittered under the sunlight that had managed to escape from the window blinds and once in a while, as the light hit the perfect spot, bluish sparks danced in her black mane. Her face was still a perfect oval just like in his memories, but she had lost that baby fat that was prominent in her early days. Deep sapphire eyes were just as he remembered, but they seemed to be unfocused, as if she was lost in thoughts… Her brows were slightly furrowed; cherry red lips formed into a slight thin line, as if something was bothering her… Then, while Kakashi was concentrating in his assessments, she slowly turned her head to his direction, the sunlight playing behind her, making her glow softly. Eyes widened, she whispered his name before she could catch herself. "Kaka-kun…"

He didn't move an inch. Her small whisper was lost to him, as he stood there, mesmerized by the ethereal look the sunlight shed over her petite form. She really looked like an angel… Tears slowly gathered in her crystal sapphire eyes; he watched her intensely as a small gemstone of teardrop escaped her glittering eyes, glided slowly on her cheek and then finally splattered on her white bedding sheets, creating a small wet spot that soon faded away. But almost immediately, more and more tears ran down her cheeks, tainting her bedding sheets with their wet spots… Why was she crying…? He unconsciously made his way to her bed, only stopped when the bedside restricted the movements. He slowly lifted a hand to her face and wiped off the tears that were ruining her perfect, as if an angel's, face. Once he finished wiping the tears away, he retracted his hand even more slowly, as if he couldn't bear separate it from her face. Before it was out of her reach, Kagome grabbed his large and callused hand in her own small, dainty but strong hand, put it back to where it was resting a second ago and nuzzled it tenderly with her nose. This time, Kakashi didn't pull back; instead, he just stayed there, letting the silence reign in the room…

After a few minutes staying like that, Kagome's voice broke the silence. "Will we be able to be as close as we once were, Kakashi-kun?" the face-hidden Shinobi didn't reply, asking himself the same question. _Would they?_ He wondered. She was once the pillar of his existence… It was her who put all the pieces of him back together when his father committed suicide after that disastrous mission… It was her who consoled him when he was unresponsive and lost after his first kill… It was her who took care of him when he had been incapable due to his one-after-another endless missions… He owned her _everything_. He came to rely on her so much… and the pillar she was had been shattered when Kyuubi attacked… After she had disappeared in the Kyuubi Incident, he closed himself and refused to let anyone inside his heart again. He went back to the Anbu and took countless missions… He was sure back then that it was his destiny to die in one of those missions; death plagued constantly his dreams… He didn't pay that much attention to that fate; after all, he would only be reunited with his Kagome once more. He closed himself more and more mission after mission; he grew colder with each killing stoke. His name rose quickly to the top in the Bingo Book, as if it was an arrow. He earned himself with the nickname of Copy-Nin Kakashi; it was often spoken with fear by many Mission-nins.

It was when he started to take suicidal missions that the newly re-installed Sandaime Hokage took him off the Anbu List; he was then ordered to become a Jounin Sensei and to take a team. After years of failing all the teams that were assigned to him, he had mellowed out somewhat. He realized that he had found a new goal in life – protecting those kids who were the future of his, and Kagome's, beloved Village. It was during his time as an incompetent Jounin Sensei that Kakashi acquired the habits that had lingered until this day. It was finally after he had passed the current notorious team seven that he got at last a link to life instead of the goal that had maintained him until today… However, when the Sandaime died during the Invasion led by Orochimaru, the Traitor Sannin, he felt detached once again… If not for his team, he would probably be back to the Anbu once more, but he had resisted the oh-so-sweet temptation that was calling him. He had to stay strong; his team needed him… Sasuke had just got the Cursed Seal; he had to look after him… Naruto just lost his grandfather-figure; he needed someone to care for him… Sakura was feeling lost and weak; she needed someone to cheer her up… All three of them were his charges; they were his last link to reality, to life…

That was one of the hardest times…He had almost given up, but he held strong; he had his team. A strong and linked team that was depending on him… But what about _her_? What about Kagome? Now that she had returned, what would happen to both of them? He was perplexed by his erratic feelings… could he be still in love with her after 13 years of separation? His eyes widened at his inner question, but he searched nevertheless deeply in his heart… _Yes,_ it whispered to him. However, while he knew that nothing could put them back like in the past, it wouldn't hurt to try. Let the time heal the wounds of this separation; he had already made his decision: he was ready to welcome her back to his life once again.

"We will… if you let me." He quietly spoke up, breaking the silent that was pressuring both of them, while gazing intensely in her eyes.

…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

…

For Kagome, the silence seemed to be the longest moment of her whole life. After hearing her question, Kakashi had turned silent, lost in thoughts. While staring intensely at him, she inwardly turned her thoughts to the past too…

She had been the only girl of the Higurashi Clan, the fourth child of the Fire Country Lord… Her parents had been wishing for a daughter for the longest time, but got 3 sons instead. So it was no wonder that when her gender was discovered, she had been cuddled and cherished, pampered since the moment of her birth. She had never known hardship, not before she met Kakashi and the others. Especially through Kakashi, she encountered the suffering of life. It was new for her, and as an empathic girl from birth, she tried to help her newly found best friend.

Kagome observed the man beside her. He had changed during those 13 years… he was taller, and was walking with poise; he had matured inconsiderably. His aura showed all the despair, the grief, and the guilt he felt during his life… it was a veteran's aura. His hair however was the same glittering silver… at that thought, Kagome suppressed a giggle, remembering all the times the people asked Kakashi if he had blanched his hair… His face was still hiding behind that ever-present black facecloth; and she wondered inwardly if anyone had tried to see past it, like Obito did… a dark look passed over her pretty face. She remembered his despair after Obito's death as she held him in her arms… He was utterly crushed, and she still could feel the grief and the guilt that emitted from his frame that day in the hospital.

By helping him with everything he faced, she had never imagined that he would become dependent of her. However, that was the result. Kakashi began to rely on her more and more, and she felt herself drawn to him. Yet it was not a careful thing to do. She was the beloved daughter of the Higurashi Clan; he was only the son of a Shinobi "failure". She was important for the Fire Country; he was a removable Shinobi tool. They weren't suppose to become Best Friend, nor fall in love… They had gone through so many obstacles together, and they had been dreaming of a peaceful life side by side. However, everything changed when the Nine-Tailed attacked… and their dreams were forever crushed, at the time.

She had already been unconscious by the time the Kyuubi sent her to the alternate universe in which she had spent 13 years of her life… It was a wonder that she had managed to fall into a welcoming and charming family, in a Shinto Shrine where the traditionally mikos were greeted with respect. However, to her utter horror, her Chakra had been blocked by a seal that seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. The family helped her with everything they can, and for that, she was more than grateful. She had been able to stay with them, and was practically adopted into the family. If not for her sparkling sapphire eyes, she would be able to pass as a real by-birth member of the family. She gradually eased in the universe that was so foreign to her at the beginning, and became a new girl. However, she had never forgotten about her blood family, nor her Best Friend, Hatake Kakashi. She knew that it was pointless to try returning to her own era since Kyuubi's Portal might have forever sealed any chance that she might have of her return, but she couldn't stop missing them… She often berate at herself when thoughts like that floated in her mind, and guilt was always tagging along with that gesture. To stop those thoughts, she normally reflected on the goodness of her adoptive family, and her luck of being still alive. Besides, she had already seen the nice people who welcomed her as her family; and it would be cruel to just leave them when they had already bonded… So Kagome stayed where she was, and acted like a normal school girl; but never failed to reminiscing her past.

It was after her fifteen birthday that her destiny shifted yet again… She had fallen in the well of the shrine, and met her near-family friends… She experienced the hardship of life yet again, and it was only after all of her friends were dead that the seal, which blocked her Chakra, snapped. It was during her battle with Naraku on that bloody battleground that was covered with the remains of her friends and enemies that she and her nemesis had been suddenly sucked in a portal, and fell into a forest. And there, she had finally defeated him, thus at last completed the mission the Inu-tachi had tried to do during the whole time… Furthermore… she had been reunited with Kakashi, who was there along with 3 other kids. She was pained to leave her adoptive family, but she knew that it'd be meaningless to submerge herself in the pain. She had learned the lesson years ago, when she just fell through the portal…

It was so strange seeing him after 13 years… She knew that their relationship couldn't return to the old days; the 13 years was a huge gap between them. However, a first love could not be easily forgotten. Despite the people she had encountered, despite the seemly romantic interest she had held for Inuyasha for one time, despite the hardship she endured during her Time Traveling days, she had held him in her heart all those years. But the question was… Had he? Would he take another chance, another chance of opening to her?

"We will… if you let me." Her head snapped up as she heard him quietly speaking, breaking the silent that was pressuring both of them while gazing intensely in her eyes.

Tears filled her eyes… and nothing could tame the joy she felt toward the acceptance he had shown to her.

"Kaka-kun…" Kagome threw herself into his arms, and wept her joy. He held her tightly and silently thanking the Gods above for the gift they had graced him by giving her back… Yes, let the time heal all wounds. He had her back, and that was essential.

…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

…

After hours of reminiscing the past, Kagome and Kakashi were relaxing in each other's arms, peacefully… That was until a big sound of the door hitting the wall, revealing our favorite Godaime Tsunade, who had been in a massacring mood. "Stupid Elders…" She muttered. Kagome and Kakashi exchanged a knowing glance, but decided that they would stay silent to avoid the Hokage's ire.

"Now, Kakashi, out!" She commanded.

"But Hokage-sama!" Kakashi protested, afraid that if he lost sight of Kagome, she'd disappeared once more.

"Kakashi, I said out!" Tsunade rubbed her temples. "She won't disappear so get your butt out of this room or I'll kick you out!"

"Kaka-kun." Kagome spoke up. "Please listen to her, I promise you that I won't disappear!"

"But…" the Copy-nin tried to argue once more, only to find himself in front of a pissed Godaime. He gulped and grumpily walked toward the door, reluctant.

He walked out of the room and closed the door, only to find himself facing his students. He blinked. "What are you three doing here?"

Sasuke 'Hn'ed while Sakura cursed not-so-silently under her breath. She then blushed scarlet after she realized that everyone heard her. Kakashi looked at hem, confused. However, after one glance at the blond hyperactive ninja, all his confusion melted away, and he had to bite back a small chuckle. No need to guess, Naruto was the culprit of the team's appearance and bad mood; the most amusing fact was that the said blond was obvious to the bunch of death glares the two-third of the team sent him. In fact, everyone's favorite unpredictable knucklehead ninja was happily bouncing up and down, asking for Kagome.

Kakashi's only visible eye curved in to a small crescent moon. "Maa… Maa, don't be so impatient Naruto. She's currently being examined by Tsunade-sama."

Sakura chose to speak at this very moment. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know this Kagome person?" this seemly innocent question caught both Sasuke and Naruto's attention, and they turned their heads toward their sensei, waiting for him to speak up.

"Yes…" he stopped suddenly, only to find three identical pairs of eyes watching his every move. He sweat-dropped.

The door opened suddenly, and Kakashi thanked the Gods above for the much-welcomed intrusion of the Godaime.

"Oh? All of you are here?" she said, surprised to see so much people in front of her niece's hospital room. "Well, you can go in, but only for half an hour; she needs her rest." She looked pointedly at Kakashi. Then, turning back, she said to Kagome, "You've got a horde of people visiting you!"

"Go on." She gestured them… the door closed as fast as a swift of wind. She shook her head and returned to her office where the dreaded piles of paperwork were waiting for her. Inwardly, she was jealous of Kagome who only needed to deal with a bunch of curious people while she had to do those Hell-Sent paperwork… with a sigh, she went back, facing the worst nightmare of all Kages – including her.

…

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

TBC

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

…

Gaaaah! I can't believe that I have finally got through the scary emotionally mushy stuffs… o.O I so love reading them… but I can't write for the sake of God! Sorry if it's not very good, but bleh, you'll just have to contend yourself with that, I guess…

I'm currently dropping dead facing the dreaded OCCness it showed in this chapter… While I deeply loathe OCCness most of the time, I just can't seem to write in-character. And let me tell you, I'm so angry with myself… But I guess it couldn't be helped, so I have to ask the forgiveness of the readers. Please, just please bear with me… Especially I can't be sure I can write in-character chapters in the future.

This chapter contained a lot of information, so I hope that you didn't get confused much… If you have, PM or review me, I'll be happy to answer you. The next chapter should be lighter; none of those mushy overly-emotional stuff, thank god… xD

About the Chapter title before anyone ask me 'bout it… It was from a spurt of moment. Really. I had first no idea what it would be, and then I thought that by accepting each other after 13 years, they had made a new step in their relationship. And so, the chapter was named New Step: Acceptance. n.n

'nyways… **I have an important announcement to make.**

I'll be going on **hiatus** for a while… While I'll be still working on the next chapter during the hiatus, it'll be proceeding very slowly; so don't expect a fast update or whatsoever… In fact, I'm putting all my stories on temporary hiatus, that is, when I finished uploading a new chapter for each story. Until now, I have chap 12 of Truth done, this one… and bleh, don't have any progress on others…

Sooooo, back to the subject… If you want to know the progress of my stories, or WIP OneShots, go to my profile. I'll try to put new info on it to get you guys up-to-date.

Also, I might change my pen name in the near future, so don't be surprised if you see someone other than Yue Hime updating this story.

That's all! By the way, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! O.o 85 for 3 chapters? AWESOME! xD

**YH**


End file.
